Thermoformed packages are used to package a large number of products. These include cell phones, cell phone parts, hardware items, electronic devices, household items and personal care items such as combs, hairbrushes, curlers and oral care items such as toothbrushes. These packages can be of a self-supporting type or can be hung from a peg or hook. The advantages of such packages are their low cost, ease of display and the use of transparent packaging so that the product can be seen by the purchaser.
Thermoformed packages can have one section formed to a desired shape and the other side planar through the use of a backing card, or both sections can be formed to a shape. In the latter embodiment the package usually will hold and display a single three dimensional object. In the former embodiment the planar part can be a plastic or a paper such as paperboard.
A problem with many thermoformed packages is the opening of the packages. They very securely hold the packaged item to the extent that it can be difficult to open the package. To open the package a knife or a scissors may be needed. This invention provides an easy-opening feature for a thermoformed package. The package can be opened without the need for a knife or scissors or other implement.